


The First Punishment

by Sherlocksbeehive



Series: The Name On My Wrist [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Crying, Dom Misha, Dom/sub, Kneeling, M/M, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sub Jensen, writing lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocksbeehive/pseuds/Sherlocksbeehive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jensen and Misha made their contract Jensen slips up and gets punished.</p>
<p>This could be a stand alone fic but it would probably be best if you read the first of the series as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The next day everything was going fantastic. They had decided Misha would move in with Jensen and make the guest room their play room. Jared had been informed that he was encouraged to punish Jensen when he needed it and Misha wasn’t around to do it himself. 

It was all great until later in the day, when everyone was starting to get tired and the lines weren’t coming to anyone as quickly as they would like. 

Jensen started messing up his lines and getting frustrated until finally he said “Sorry everyone, I’m just being stupid.” as soon as it was out of his mouth he realized what he said and swallowed. Slowly he turned to look at his dom.

Misha gave him a stern look and gestured for him to come closer.

Jensen walked over nervously.

Misha put his hand on his sub’s cheek, “since this will be your first punishment we will wait until we can break and go back to one of our trailers for a bit. Try not to do it again tonight or else I will add to your punishment.”

Jensen nodded and leaned into his Dom’s hand a little “yes sir, thank you.”

Misha smiled reassuringly and patted his cheek, “Let’s get back to work.”

Jensen nodded and went back to his starting mark. He managed to only talk down about himself once more and when he did he looked at Misha, who held up two fingers. He nodded a little and turned back to Jared.

Soon they wrapped for the day and Misha went over to the guilty looking sub. “change out of your costume then go straight to my trailer, if I am not back yet kneel next to the couch.”

Jensen listened carefully and nodded.

Misha smiled a little at tapped his ass “get going I have to talk to a few people.”

Jensen jumped into action and walked away quickly, not wanting to get in any more trouble. 

Misha did as he told Jensen he was going to do, he spoke to a few people before changing out of his costume and returning it to the wardrobe department. Then he made his way to his trailer slower than he normally would have, he wanted Jensen to kneel for a little bit.

Jensen quickly changed and returned his costume, then went to Misha’s trailer. When he got there he hesitated for a moment. Part of him almost wanted to go and hide in Jared’s trailer so he could avoid being punished but he knew that if he did Jared would just take him to Misha and it would be worse and if he did manage to avoid it he would have it hanging over his head until he was punished. So he took a deep breath and stepped in. He looked around and saw that Misha wasn’t there yet so he went to the open side of the couch and kneeled with his head bowed.

Misha walked into his trailer and smiled when he saw Jensen kneeling, “good boy.”

Jensen smiled a little at the praise.

Misha walked over and squatted in front of Jensen. He put two fingers under the younger man’s chin and tilted his head up so they were looking at each other. “You earned twenty spanks and I will write out a sentence that you will copy fifty times.” He studied Jensen’s face for signs of him being overly distressed or like he was going to argue.

Jensen nodded “Thank you sir.”

Misha ran his fingers through Jensen’s hair reassuringly then stood up and sat on the right side of the couch “over my lap with your pants down head toward the left side of the couch.”

Jensen nodded and stood up, he pulled his pants down around his knees then lay across his Dom’s knees.

Misha adjusted Jensen to how he wanted him, with both Jensen’s and his own legs slightly parted so that Jensen wouldn’t get any friction on his dick. He put a hand on Jensen’s back to steady him and rubbed soothing circles. “I am going to spank you five times over your boxers then pull them down and do the rest. I want you to count after each one.”

The sub nodded “yes sir.”

Misha pulled his right hand back and smacked Jensen’s right ass cheek hard.

Jensen held back a sound, “One.”

Misha hit the other one just as hard.

“Two.”

Misha hit the right again.

Jensen swallowed “Three.”

Then the left again.

“Four.”

Misha hit right in the middle.

Jensen grunted a little, “five.”

Misha rubbed a little over his ass “good that’s a quarter of the way through.”

Jensen nodded and let his head hang down.

Misha pulled Jensen’s boxers down to join the pants.

Jensen tensed a bit.

Misha rubbed his back for a bit until he relaxed then hit him right in the middle again.

Jensen cried out more from surprise than pain “Oh! six!”

Misha hit back and forth between the left and right only pausing for his sub to count.

By ten Jensen was grunting and his eyes were shining with tears. By fifteen the tears were falling and he was sniffling and by twenty he was barely holding himself together. It wasn’t just the pain because in reality it wasn’t too bad it mostly just stung but because he knew he disappointed his Dom.

Once Jensen had said twenty Misha rubbed his ass gently “It's okay now, that part is over.” he helped the crying man up and out of his pants and boxers and shoes. Then he guided Jensen to sit on his lap with his ass off to the side so it wouldn’t be rubbed on his jeans. 

Once Jensen was on Misha’s lap Jensen latched onto him whimpering, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Misha rubbed his back “Get it all out sweetie, it's okay.”

Jensen continued crying for a few minutes before he started to calm down and wipe his eyes. “Okay, I am ready for the second part.”

Misha nodded “Alright, kneel by the coffee table.”

Jensen nodded and quickly did as he was told.

Misha stood up and ran his fingers through the young man’s hair as a small reward, then he went to a cupboard and got out a pen and a note book. He went back to the couch and sat down. He wrote on the first line of the first page: I am a very smart and intelligent man and know better than to speak self-deprecatingly. Misha put the notebook and pen in front of the kneeling man, “copy that fifty times. Any time you mess up you will not count that line and start a new one. You will number each line with its appropriate number. If you give it to me and you have done it incorrectly you will start over. You may begin at any point but you will not get your pants back until it is finished.”

Jensen nodded and picked up the pen a little shakily.

Misha sat back on the couch and went over his lines.

About an hour later Jensen went over to Misha and handed him the note book. 

Misha looked over all of the lines and counted all of the correct ones up and nodded “Good boy.” He put the notebook aside and patted his lap “Come here.”

Jensen climbed onto him lap.

Misha hugged Jensen, “It's all done now, you are forgiven.”

Jensen nodded and lay his head on his Dom’s shoulder “Thank you.”

“I love you Jensen, never forget that. Punishment isn’t meant to be torture, it’s meant to correct then it’s done. I will never punish you just because I want too, I don’t enjoy having to punish you, but at times it will be necessary.”

Jensen nodded again and kissed Misha’s neck.

“I don’t want to leave you alone tonight. Would you like to be at your place or mine tonight?”

Jensen shrugged “Mine I guess.” 

Misha kissed the top of his head, “I will leave my car here tonight I think. We will take your car, first to my place so I can pick up a few things then we will go to yours and I will make dinner, and we will cuddle while we watch tv on the couch.”

Jensen nodded “That sounds good to me.” he smiled a little.

Misha smiled and nodded “Okay, let’s get your pants on, when we get home we can get you into something softer or you don’t have to wear any but for now you need to wear them.”

Jensen nodded and stood up.

Misha grabbed the boxers and jeans and held the boxer’s out for Jensen to step into.

Jensen did then they did the same for the jeans.

After the jeans we on Misha patted the couch and kneeled in front of Jensen.

Jensen blushed and sat down.

Misha put the shoes on Jensen’s feet then stood and held his hand out to him. “Need to get anything from your trailer?”

Jensen took the hand as he stood “Yeah, just a few things.”

Misha nodded “Okay, I think I have everything in my bag.” he walked over and checked the bag, then nodded and picked it up, “Let’s go get your stuff.”

Jensen nodded and they walked to his trailer where he got his stuff then they went to the car.


	2. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha gives Jensen some aftercare after his punishment.

As promised they stopped at Misha's apartment to grab a few things then went straight to Jensen's.

They held hands as they walked up to Jensen's apartment.

Jensen unlocked the door “we need to get you a key.”

Misha nodded “I'm only working half a day tomorrow so I can get that done.”

Jensen nodded and opened the door.

They walked in together.

Misha put a hand on Jensen's back and guided him to the bedroom.

Jensen started to relax. 

“Get undressed and lay on your front. I will be right back with some cream for your ass.”

Jensen nodded.

Misha kissed his cheek and walked out.

Jensen followed the orders and Misha came back a moment later.

“Good boy.” He sat down on the bed next to Jensen.

Jensen smiled at the praise.

Misha put some of the cream on his hands and started rubbing it into Jensen's pink and red ass.

Jensen sighed happily as the pain started to ease.

Misha smiled as he rubbed the cream in “what do you want to watch tonight?”

“Hmm, what about Labyrinth?”

Misha nodded “that sounds fun to me.”

Jensen smiled at Misha.

Soon Misha finished “okay, that's done. Do you want to wear some pajamas or something.”

Jensen nodded and got up. He went to his wardrobe and pulled out some pajama pants and a tshirt and some boxers.

Misha sat on the bed and watched as the younger man got dressed.

Jensen got dressed quickly and looked at Misha for the next direction.

“What would you like for dinner?”

Jensen shrugged.

“How about some pasta and salad?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

Misha nodded “okay, how about while I cook you watch tv or something?”

Jensen nodded and started walking out of the room.

Misha followed him but turned to the kitchen instead of the living room.

Jensen pouted “can I stay in the kitchen with you?”

Misha smiled at how cute his sub looked when he pouted. “Yes you may if you wish.”

Jensen smiled and stepped into the kitchen.

Misha smiled and started gathering some ingredients for the pasta sauce.

Jensen came over “can I help?”

Misha nodded and handed him some mushrooms “slice these up.”

Jensen nodded and started slicing them.

They worked side by side in a pleasant silence, occasionally bumping into each other gently and smiling.

Soon they got to the point where they didn't have to do anything just keep an eye on the stove. So they sat at the table with some glasses of wine.

Misha sat back and sipped his wine “this is a really nice kitchen.”

Jensen sipped from his glass and nodded “that was one of the things I loved about it when I got it.”

Misha smiled “you have good taste. Speaking of which, you should taste the sauce.” He stood up and walked over to where the sauce was simmering, he gestured to Jensen to come over.

Jensen got up and walked over.

Misha held up a wooden spoon that had some sauce on it “careful, it's very hot.”

Jensen nodded and blew on it a little before taking it into his mouth.

Misha watched and licked his lips, he took the spoon out and kisses the green eyed man. 

Jensen was a little surprised by the kiss but by no means upset about it.

Misha pulled away and smiled “delicious.”

Jensen smiled and blushed.

Misha chuckled and stirred the sauce a few times before sitting back down. 

Jensen sat down as well.

“It should all be ready soon. Do you want to just forego the salad?”

Jensen shrugged “I don't care.”

Misha nodded “alright. I can make some of we decide we do want it.”

Jensen nodded and sipped some wine.

Soon they were sitting on the couch with bowls of pasta in their laps and Labyrinth was just beginning.

Jensen leaned on Misha as he ate and watched the movie.

Misha smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and ate with one hand.

Jensen hummed happily.

They sang along with most of the songs laughing as they did.

After Magic Dance, Misha placed a loud kiss on Jensen's temple.

Jensen blushed and hid his face in Misha's shoulder.

Misha chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

Jensen looked up at him and smiled, then he kissed his cheek.

Misha smiled and kissed his nose.

Jensen smiled and turned back to the movie.

By the end of the movie Jensen was yawning and leaning particularly heavily on Misha.

Misha patted his shoulder “come on, let's get you to bed, you've had a long day.”

Jensen nodded and stood up.

Misha stood up too and held his hand as they walked to the bedroom. “I’m going to clean up the kitchen okay? But I will come to bed soon.”

Jensen nodded “Alright.”

Misha kissed his forehead then went back to the living room to get the bowls.

Jensen got ready for bed then climbed in, he was sure to leave room for when Misha came to bed.

As he washed the dishes, Misha thought about the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! The rest of the original fic should be up in the series soon if its not already, then hopefully I will add to it soon as well.
> 
> Please leave what you think in the comments and if you have any ideas for me that you would like to see in the series.


End file.
